


phantom thieves said gay rights

by amamiyas



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, F/F, M/M, Mutual Pining, bc who knows how long its gonna take for goro to pop up, chapters r short.........sry, character tags r added when theyre introduced into the story, enjoy changes in topic every 3 seconds, everyones gay, except for mishima. we dont talk about him, i genuinely dont know how to write, local crimeboy adopted by some old dude who runs a cafe??? (not clickbait), ren and futaba are also dumb bitch siblings, ren and futaba are dumb mlm/wlw solidarity, shukita and anntaba are the main ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 19:26:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16165394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amamiyas/pseuds/amamiyas
Summary: "okay, wig"ann looks at ren in disgust, "god i wish you'd stop fucking saying that"ren only smiles in reply. it's bottom privilege, she should know that by now





	phantom thieves said gay rights

**Author's Note:**

> username key:  
> vampiresherlock - ren  
> byuji/sanskin - ryuji  
> wuhluhwuh - ann  
> sasuke - yusuke  
> im sorry i am so unoriginal i wrote this on a whim and i am also illiterate thanks  
> follow my twitter @annshihos

**arsene's sexy squad (mishima dni)**

vampiresherlock: what if our personas are actually our kins

wuhluhwuh: oh....big tiddy

byuji: hey

byuji: don't say that

vampiresherlock: hhhhdsgjsjjfg

sasuke: is ren alright?

wuhluhwuh: yeah hes just a bottom

vampiresherlock: can you not tell yusuke that

vampiresherlock: i'm the only one allowed to overshare about myself

sasuke: oh. i already knew that, but thanks.

byuji: oh? you already know that ren's a bottom huh?

vampiresherlock: shut up sans undertale

wuhluhwuh: JJKJHLJDHKJKLFHKD

byuji: ren amamiya.

**[vampiresherlock has changed byuji's display name]**

vampiresherlock: :)

sanskin: you know what? fuck this, fuck you

wuhluhwuh: kin assigned personas

wuhluhwuh: maybe this is why ryujis gay

sanskin: what. does that mean

vampiresherlock: fingers

wuhluhwuh: in

sasuke: his?

vampiresherlock: ass babey!

sanskin: oh my god did you seriously show yusuke that vid

sasuke: yes.

vampiresherlock: he wanted to learn about 'gay culture'

vampiresherlock: he came over w/ 2 seasons of drag race illegally downloaded on his ugly little flip phone

wuhluhwuh: is that why he keeps death dropping in mementos

vampiresherlock: i think its rather sexy of him

sanskin: of course you do

sanskin: you find everything he does sexy

wuhluhwuh: i mean like.

wuhluhwuh: its not like we expect anything more from you

vampiresherlock: *sadly* ok wig

wuhluhwuh: oh my god shut up!!!! freak!!!

sasuke: ren

vampiresherlock: yes mister sasuke?

sanskin: freak.

sasuke: can you please let me in im cold

sasuke: i have season 3 of dance moms

wuhluhwuh: KJLFJFJHAGJHKHJ REN????

vampiresherlock: yusuke...how long have you been outside

sasuke: hm

sasuke: i don't have my watch with me

sanskin: you have a phone....

sasuke: either way. please let me in

sasuke: i can't feel my hands

vampiresherlock: im so fucking sorry yusuke

**[vampiresherlock has gone offline]**

wuhluhwuh: im shaking

wuhluhwuh: he really is a dumb bottom huh


End file.
